Clutching onto the past
by SweeterThanKarma
Summary: Eyes and Kanone both fell in love with her, and years later, Eyes finds her to try to stop Eyes. Who will Mercy end up with? And who will die by this Blade Child's hands?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey you guys. I KNOW how mad you guys are at me for not posting anything in a long time, but things have been hectic.**

**I do not own Spiral, you meanie heads.**

**EyesPOV:**

Kousuke readied the knife, and I knocked on the door uneasily. It has been years since I last seen Mercy Cutino, the beautiful Blade Child that easily stole both mine and Kanone's hearts. Kanone left her with a group of Hunters and of course, I went to save her. I flinched from the memory and stroked the scar on my arm where a Hunter tried to stab me. We separated after I gave her an option to come back with me. The option was still open.

The door opened to show an old lady, and I smiled. The test that made sure that Mercy was safe from any Hunter. She was a professional at hiding, and she loved to dress up. In front of us was an old made, with white gloves on as she smiled at me. But I knew her way too well because those stranger purple eyes could never be hidden under contacts, no matter how hard Mercy tried. And her lips were too young, and the hearing aids she had in her ears weren't even on because, well, she didn't need them. she had pefect eyesight and hearing, not to mention stealth and strength, and speed. Mercy was the perfect spy.

"Well, I didn't know Mercy was expecting visitors!" Mercy's voice cracked perfectly. I smiled at her and waved, and Kousuke sighed. He wanted to go home. But getting the Italian beauty was going to be a challenge. A simple on with many twists. "Come in, come in! I'll make you all tea!" Mercy ushered us in and walked into the kitchen. "Go sit in the sitting room, Mercy is in her bedroom getting ready for the day. She is a bit cranky, so it is best not to disturb her."

As Kousuke motioned to sit down, I stopped him and felt the couch. Of course, I pulled out a sharpened knife and a switchblade, and checked the whole couch for booby traps like that. I let Kousuke sit and followed him. "Mercy is the maid right now. She is testing the both of us," I whispered as I heard clanking in the kitchen. "Don't do anything until I give you the sign, which is me rubbing my forehead and sighing. I know how to handle her."

Mercy cam back in and set down two teacups and some bread. "Well, go on now! Food doesn't kill ya!" Mercy smiled and sat down in a chair. "I just ate myself, so you two go on."

I took a teacup and looked up at Mercy. She had gloves on, so the poison she put in the tea was able to soak through the skin. The tea was lightly thicker than usual, I found out when I put some sugar in it. So there was, for sure, poison in it. I "accidentally" dropped the teacup on the coffee table, and put on a surprised expression on my face. "Oh, sorry!" I apologized as the silver Mercury started to ball up while I dried off the table with a napkin. "But poisoning me won't work, Mercy, you should know better."

The Blade Child stood up and took a gun from under the coffee table, ripping off the gray wig she wore. Her dark hair fell down on her shoulders and she took off the gloves before taking out her contacts. I flinched away from her fierce expression. "How did you know, Rutherford?" She snapped as she walked around the table. I smiled at stared at her outfit appreciatively. Mercy's skirt fell down to show her mini jean shorts, and she ripped off the black shirt to reveal a hot pink tank top. Her shoes were Converse, one of the first things I noticed about her when I first noticed her.

"You are so easy to guess, Mercy, dear," I murmured as I stood up. She loaded the gun and readied it, pushing it on my chest. "Is that how you treat an old friend?" I whispered, smiling at her delicately. "This is Kousuke, if you are wondering. Don't worry, he isn't a Hunter. By the way, Eri perso." I told her she has been missed, and Mercy's hand wavered. She put the gun down and smiled at me hesitantly. She walked back over to her seat and plopped down, motioning me to sit down, too. "So, how many booby traps are there?" I asked, looking around the building.

It was an artist studio, of course, and canvases were stacked one on top of the other. Some were covered, some where unfinished, and then the masterpieces hung on the walls. The kitchen was fully stocked with every tool there was to name and every food out there, and Mercy's home had a cozy feeling to it. Metal stairs spiraled up to the second story of her house, which had her bedroom, two guest bedrooms, and her painting room. Mercy loved to draw, paint, and sculpt, and take pictures, so she picked this place typically. I stared at the coffee table, amused. Mercy always loved art.

"So, how are you, Eyes Rutherford?" Mercy asked tiredly. I watched her, now concerned with her health. I saw her eyes were slightly sunken and she was a little skinnier than she should have been. She smiled at me, of course, but I saw how much she wasn't taking care of herself. She must have saw the concern in my eyes. "Rutherford, I am fine," She hissed. "If you are here to tell me otherwise I am seriously going to kill you. And by the way, the only test was poisoned tea. I just have weapons hidden everywhere in this house." She reached for a paint brushed and screw off the brush part to reveal a pointed dagger.

"Kousuke, wait outside for me, okay?" I suddenly asked, watching Mercy as she examined the dagger. Kousuke was about to object before he saw something in my eyes, highly suggesting him to leave for now. "I need to talk to Mercy for a minute." Kousuke got up and stretched. Before walking out. He shut the door behind him and as soon as he was gone I stood up to walk over to Mercy. "Mercy, what happened to you?" I asked.

Mercy looked up at me before setting down the weapon and getting up. She put her hands on my shoulders and squeezed lightly before smiling. As always me breath caught at her beauty. "If there is anything that you need to tell me, Mercy, I'll help-" She shut me up by covering my mouth with her hand. She slid her hand onto my cheek after a second and hugged me. "I missed you," I whispered in her hair.

"I missed you too, Eyes Rutherford. I still can't believe you came all the way to Florence just to find me. How did you know that Alice Jones wasn't my real name?" She asked, her breath tickling my neck as she whispered against it. "Now, give me my heart back. You took it with you when I said goodbye to you in France." I laughed weakly at the memory of her kiss on my lips and Mercy walking away from me as I boarded my plane. That kiss was the most sweetest kiss that anybody could ever experience.

"First, I would go anywhere to find you, Mercy. You need to start remembering that I already went into a building full of Hunters to find you, so this was a break for me. And also, you know I always knew you loved the name Alice. Then your mother's maiden name is Jones, and so Alice Jones was born. And I'll give you your heart when you give me mine. But I always thought you loved Kanone, Mercy." She ran away with him, just to almost die, after all.

"Yes, because I really love a boy who led me into a building full of Hunters! But that won't happen again." I felt Mercy's hand form into a fist. "He is dying by me, got that?" She suddenly hissed. I nodded, brushing my lips up and down her neck.

"Kanone is back, though, Mercy. He started coming to Kousuke's high school. We need you to come back disguised as another girl, and then when he tried to kill Ayumu Narumi, we need you to finish him off." Mercy's breath caught. She knew every secret I had, so of course she knew Kiyotaka's younger brother was going to be our savior. And chills ran down my spine about how protective Mercy was. Because I knew it from experience.

When I was saving Mercy from the Hunters, one of the killers had a gun. He shot it at me but Mercy covered me with her body- making the bullet plunge into her thigh because she kicked her foot up to save herself from being killed. It should have hit her straight in her heart. I remembered the blood, and her crippled body as I carried her out of the building to safety while the building crumbled in the flames we set, and I remembered how I had to take out the bullet myself because she refused to go to the hospital. Then I had to wrap it up and worried all night while she slept right next to me...the only thing that saved me from going insane was knowing Mercy wouldn't give up. She was a fighter, better than Kanone, actually, She used everything around her as a weapon or shield, even her own body. Everything about her was dangerous.

"When are we leaving?" She murmured as she looked in my eyes. I touched the side of her thigh, feeling the slight rise of the scar she wore as a sign of being brave and fighting through people that wanted to take her life. Mercy wore every scar as a trophy. Even the small ones were stories of Hunters failing to kill her. Every Hunter came here, expecting to win and end Mercy's life, only to lose and fail the tests that she has every time.

"Where are your wigs, and contacts?" I asked as Mercy's fingers combed through my hair, making me distracted. She knew what she was doing to me, that was the worst part. The best part was it was working. I found her lips and kissed Mercy, and she pulled me against her. "We have to go...Kousuke is waiting..." I panted as she ended the kiss to breathe. She smiled at me happily as she led me upstairs to help her pack. Everything we needed was in a closet in her painting room, and she threw the things at me while I packed them. A bra landed in my hands and I looked at the black lace trimming with hot pink plaid.

"So was this the one you wore when you said goodbye to me?" I asked slyly as I dangled it from my fingertips. Mercy smiled and said nothing. I placed it in the suitcase and nodded. It was hot, I had to admit that.

After four huge suitcases were packed with everything Mercy needed, and I convinced her I would buy her a new easel and more paint when we got back to my penthouse, we walked outside to where Kousuke was waiting. I gave him two bags and we dragged them out while Mercy walked ahead of us, stopping occasionally to listen to something in the wind before walking again. I wondered what she was hearing, but waved it off. Mercy waited as Kousuke opened the door to the front seat and sat down, buckling up as he reluctantly slid in the back. "What's in those?" Kousuke sighed, pointing at the suitcases I was busy loading in the car.

On bag for my hair, one full of shoes, one full of clothes, and one full weapons. Those all include my disguises." Mercy laughed when Kousuke made a face and sighed. "I always bring all of that with me, and then in one of those is one single bag that I stuff with clothes and a few wigs and a few other things when I have to escape quickly. Because you never know when you go on vacation and then...BAM!" Mercy slapped her hands together. "A Hunter pops up and tries to kill you. Of course, that doesn't happen to everybody, because I am the only one who knows more than Kanone about fighting."

"How about you teach Kousuke a lesson or two when we get to the penthouse?" I asked as I got into the SUV, glad that I didn't have to fight the love of my life tonight when I haven't seen her in years. I carefully pulled out of the tight spot and started to drive faster, now in a hurry. "So how did the Hunters not find your apartment yet? They all seem too eager to find you, just to inform you." I looked at Kousuke in the mirror. "Mercy knows things about the Blade Children that nobody but Kiyotaka knows. She ran with Yaiba before Kiyotaka killed him."

Mercy scowled at her past, but I said the words she always repeated. "'That was just for research!'" I exclaimed in a mock tone of Mercy's. She smiled at me. "Mercy never could resist the urge to spy, Kousuke. That is why she is so wanted by the Hunters, too. Actually, there are many things about Mercy that the Hunters want." I pushed her shoulder with my arm before she did the sign of smile. It was one of the things she taught me when we first met: her own little language since nobody ever listened to her.

The traffic piled on, so I maneuvered my way through the crowd slowly. The silence in the car was calm, beautiful. Mercy and Kousuke talked a few words before he leaned back to take a nap, and she followed him soon enough. So that left me time to think, which was the last thing I wanted. Because I looked back on that day when I saved Mercy, we were just kids and didn't know what to do. I remember the flames of orange-red flicker and illuminating Mercy's already striking face, and her dangerous stare as she shot the gun. I remembered carrying her out while she was unconscious. I shivered and pulled up to the airport, slamming my fist into Kousuke's arm. He shot up and stared at me groggily. "How are we going to get her weapons onto your plane?" He asked as he laid back down.

I hit him again. "We are going to do it her way. Mercy, wake up." I nudged her lightly, and her odd eyes opened as her fist shot up to my face. I dodged her swiftly and grabbed her wrist, smiling at her sleepy face. "I forgive you for your instincts, Mercy. Now how are we going to get those weapons on my private plane?" Mercy peeked frm under her arm, and I saw the smile on her face. I stroke her hair hesitantly, because even if Kousuke was unconscious, he was still there. Mercy nudged her face up a little bit and kissed the inside of my wrist lightly before smiling.

I pulled Mercy up by her waist and held her in my arms for a second before letting her get out of car. I slammed my fist in Kousuke's head now, and he looked at me and smirked. "So, when are you going to tap that ass?" He asked quietly as he nodded outside of the car. Mercy was leaning against a pillar, watching me with a strange expression in her eyes. I smiled back and she looked down, blushing.

"Dude, just get her bags, okay? And don't put it that way- Mercy will paralyze you if she hears it." I got out too, and left all four of the bags to Kousuke as I returned the rented black SUV. Mercy waited for me and I wrapped my arm around her back, and we ade our way through the airport. Kousuke froze at the metal detectors. Mercy smiled and kept walking. Kousuke and I followed her to one of the last ones that was actually empty. Mercy approached it and waved to put the bags on. The heavyweight security guard looked through the bags and almost stopped Mercy, who looked back at him.

"I swear to God I will tell every person in this airport you are sleeping with your boss," She hissed, jabbing a finger at him. I smiled and took the bag from the counter, and the guard gulped, his fifth chin wobbling. He suddenly nodded and flinched away from Mercy's gaze, handing her our tickets. "Thank you. Now, Eyes, where did you park that plane?" Mercy asked, a whole new side of her coming out. She took my hand as she pull Kousuke and I through the airport. She opened a door and waved at the security.

"Ms. Jones?" One asked and then gasped. "Ms. Jones, the Ms. Jones! I am so sorry, and...Mr. Rutherford, excuse me. The most richest youngsters today!" the gaurd pointed us to my plane, which was ready to take off. "Right over there, thank you. Have a nice flight."

Kousuke raised his eyebrows. "Mercy is famous is the stock markets in America, and she is rich from it. But it isn't like she uses her helicopter all the time, she keeps a low profile. Barely goes out, only to eat or shop..." Mercy squeezed my hand as we got onto the plane. She sat down next to me and Kousuke went to the far back, falling asleep instantly. "We'll be alone soon," I whispered in Mercy's ear as my hand molded to her waist. She shivered and kissed my temple before laying on my shoulder.

When the plane went up in the air, Kousuke's snored erupted the silence and Mercy kissed my neck lightly before falling asleep again. I sighed and rested my head against hers. It was impossible, I knew it. But after all these years, I was still in complete love with Mercy Cutino.

**I like this so don't be mean about it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey you guys. I KNOW how mad you guys are at me for not posting anything in a long time, but things have been hectic.**

**I do not own Spiral, you meanie heads.**

**MercyPOV: seven years old**

_I sat down on the beaten down couch, my mother throwing a glass vase at my father as they went at it. He slammed the front door of the apartment quickly, and the woman turned to me with made, wide eyes. She grabbed my throat and choked me, my thin body trying to wriggle out of her grasp. My mother slammed me down on the ground and kicked my ribs, and she started to scream at me. There were no words, but there was the loud voice in my ears. Tears stung my eyes as I grabbed my head as she started to hit it, and crawled behind the small couch to escape her grasp. "I wish I never adopted a brat like you!" She shrieked, before stomping away into her bedroom._

_I sighed and rubbed my forehead before checking for any brakes. Nothing but a slight bruise, and some finger looking bruises on my neck. I looked at my ratty, wrinkled red T-shirt and old ripped jeans, along with my sneakers and socks with holes in them. I bolted through the living room, not making a creak on the wooden floor as I stared wide eyed at my mother bedroom door, memorizing the cracks and broken hinges. She was still. I slipped through the door and began to run away, jumping over the fence into the empy pool area. I looked around for the secondhand car my dad drove, and it was long gone, just like him._

_I walked right through a hole in the fence and fell onto the sidewalk, my palms scraping. I heard footsteps on the pavement and instantly flinched back before I looked up to see a boy, He had red hair and green eyes, licking a sucker as he stared at me. I watched his cat eyes before he smiled. "You okay?" He asked, helping me up. "I am Kousuke, what's you name?" He held out his hand, still licking the sucker._

_I knew better than to give out my real name. My mother taught me that when I was littler. So I made one up. "Mary," I grumbled, avoiding his eyes as I stepped around him. "Now go away, before I hurt you." He was about to object before I shot him my glare. He flinched and walked away, grumbling about me. I walked ahead, jumping when I heard every little sound. It was just a dog, or a rattler of a baby. I kept my glowering expression on as I looked everywhere. I envied everyone because...I wanted everything they had. I wanted a family, a home, I wanted a rattler because I never had one when I was a baby. I wanted everything._

_I spent the night in an alley because I knew that my mother wasn't going to forgive my father soon enough. I crawled into some garbage and sighed, laying my head down as I fell asleep. I dreamed of the bright lights and the beautiful lawns of people, and the kid with the lollipop. I never had a lollipop before. I wanted one though. It looked tasty._

_I woke up with a bright light flashing in my eyes. "She's alive, thank you for calling," A man's voice said to somebody. I flinched away and was about to dig out of the garbage when I noticed I was out of the garbage- I wasn't even in the alley. I looked around at the hospital, and my lower lip trembled. My mother was going to kill me, and if not, my father would. "Little girl, what is your true name?" The man asked._

_I looked up at him. He smiled at my kindly, but his eyes were hard as his hand touched my lost rib. I always thought I was never born with one. "Um, my name is Mercy Cutino. My mother, does she-" I began to ask, but he stopped me with a hand._

_"You are by now in the care of me, little one. Your mother, did she do this to you?" He poked my missing rib. I shook my head. "You were born like that?" I nodded._

_I loved the hospital, actually. Everything about it. Nobody bothered me unless the nurse made me eat something, and I kept gaining weight. The nurses gave me medicine to erase the scars and one of them, she was very nice to me. Sometimes when she gave me some food, she would also brush my hair or braid it on my head. She sat with me as I ate every scrap of food on my plate, which was very delicious. The nurses kept telling me how little I was, skinny and unhealthy. They made sure I ate plenty of salad with my pasta, or crackers with my soup. I felt at home there, and my worry about my mother coming in anytime started to fade away, like and old memory._

I woke up crying.

**Yep, that is the whole chapter: what happened to Mercy and what made her who she is. BTW :) Here is a sneak peek of the next chapter when "Alice Jane" Goes to school:**

"I am going to blow her to pieces!" Rio shrieked, making me jump out of my seat. I got up grumbling.

"Rio, just because her and Eyes winked at each other doesn't mean they are dating." I slipped back into the seat.

Ayumu walked in then, smiling and pointing behind him with his thumb. I widened my eyes at his handsomeness before he said, "Anyone meet Alice Jane? She is really nice."

I gritted my teeth. "Whenever you want to, Rio, my dear," I hissed as she smiled at me.


End file.
